Freeze Frame
by oOLilyPotterOo
Summary: When two friends see a message on the TV, they find a portal that takes them to the past. Here they hear about a plan to take over Articuno and freeze the past. Now our two heroes are off in a race to save Articuno before the Pokemon world becomes doomed.
1. Interruption Invitation

**Freeze Frame**

**Chapter One: Interruption Invitation**

_Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Pokemon fanfiction that I'm planning to actually keep alive. Anyway, I wanted to make the summary longer but it wouldn't let me. So here is the original one:_

_When two old friends follow some strange instructions from their TV, they come across a portal that takes them into the past. there they learn that they are the chosen trainers, destined to defeat the evil team, Team Iceage, whose goal is to capture Articuno and freeze the past so that they can rule supreme in the future. Now our heroes are off in a deadly struggle and a race against time with their Pokemon to save the past and the present before the Pokemon world as we know it becomes doomed._

_Hope you like it! Also, keep in mind this is my second copy of chapter 1. There was a different one up._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series, Pokemon, etc. of Pokemon, but the names of the towns, regions, characters, etc. are mine and our copyright to me. Copyright infringement is punishable, and I will not tolerate it._

"Kiana, come on! We're going to miss round one of the Miakra Field Tournament!"

Our story beings with young Kiana Black. 16, with long black hair and charming blue eyes, was surveying herself in the mirror, critizising the way her hair always covered the left side of her face. She was wearing her usual black tanktop and slightly baggy blue jeans over her slim figure.

Her best friend since the age of 4, Alexisis Story, was sitting on the burgundy couch situated in the middle of the living room. She often came over to Kiana's house, Number 18, Steawr Lane, in Ryuo Town. She wore an outfit to match her friends, only her tanktop was whie with a black star, and she had brown hair streaked with gold and vivid green eyes. But, enough about our main characters. Let us continue with the story..

"I'm coming, Alex, coming!" chuckled Kiana, flicking off the light in the bathroom and hurrying out into the upstairs hallway, carpeted with blue, soft fabric. She could hear the music that signaled the end of the commercials and the beginning of the Tournament. all that she could hear right now, though, was wild cheering, which must mean she wasn't too late... yet.

Alexsis grimaced at the use of the 'affectionate' nickname Kiana had bestowed upon her a few years after they had met as Kiana vaulted onto the rail of the stairs, sliding halfway down it with grace. In a daring move, she jumped and landed on her feet, continuing to slide with perfect balance and skill.

Reaching the end she jumped, landing neatly on the couch besides Alexsis in a cross-legged fashion. Alex grinned and shook her head. "What took you?" Kiana returned the grin and flicked her head back, shooing back a few escaping strands of hair sliding along the right side of her face.

"Trying to get my hair to lie in its place." she shrugged, running her hand hopefully through her hair... but again it fell right back across the left side of her face. She scowled a bit.

"You know this is the most-"

"-most important grass tournament of the year, yeah, I know, Alex."

The Miakra Field Tournament was a tournament that was viewed all around the world. It was played on a grassy field, and only Grass Pokemon were allowed to compete, to make it more interesting.

"I wasn't going to miss it, I knew-"

"Shhh, it's on, it's on!" hushed Alexsis, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume as both girls turned to watch.

A camera showed a stadium surrounding a green, lush field. "Welcome to live coverage of the Miakra Field Tournament! I would go on, but I'm sure you TV-viewing fans and fans that even managed to get seats in the Miakra Stadium are ready for us to begin. So, without further ado let us get off to Round 1, Misaki Kuragu versus Jennara Miyama!"

The camera spun to show two trainers, a girl with very long brown hair and a boy with spiked black hair. Alexsis turned to Kiana with a grin. "I think I'll go with Jennara. Her Oddish kicked some butt last time even though it was small."

Kiana shook her head. "Even though I agree, I'll have to say Misaki. He had Ivysaur take down a Vileplume easily, remember?" Alexsis nodded. "True. Let's just watch and find out."

"One Pokemon each. Ready? Begin!" said the referee with a wave of his flags.

The girl immediately threw a pokeball. It hit the ground, bounced up, and revealed the form of a Bayleef in the white sparks the two girls knew so well. The Leaf Pokemon burst into battle stance, swinging her leaf and letting out ready cries of "Bay, bay!"

Immediately the boy flicked out a sphere, which also burst open upon impact, revealing the boys well-known Weepinbell, who hopped up and down but could not move.

"Pretty even match," mumbled Kiana.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" started the girl, Jennara.

"Right, Weepinbell, counter with your Vine Whip! Knock the leaves away and then wrap around Bayleef and throw it!" yelled Misaki, a confident air in his voice.

Bayleef gave a happy call, throwing its head to make many smaller, razor-sharp leaves whip at a fast speed from the main leaf on her head. The leaves spun through the air, targeting Weepinbell.

With record speed the skillful Weepinbell unraveled long, thin vines with immediately began swiping at leaves as fast as they could move. Still, most of them got through the vine barrier and tore at the Weepinbell, who winced slightly.

Nevertheless, its attack was more effective. The thin vines wrapped around Baylee's middle, and swung the Grass Pokemon backwards, causing her to slam full force into her owners platform, causing it to tremble ominously as Bayleef slumped to the ground, bruised from the harsh impact.

"Bayleef! You can't give up this easily, SOLAR BEAM!" yelled Jennera, pointing determinedly at her opponents Weepinbell. Bayleef nodded with a "Bay bay!" and began to charge a huge green ball, but Jennera knew its full power would not be unleashed until next turn.

"Slam, Weepinbell!" the Pokemon hopped forward, immediately mustering all of its strength and slamming itself into its opponent. But just at that moment the solarbeam went off, sending both Pokemon flying.

Dust clouded the battlefield and Alexsis and Kiana leaned forward to closely inspect the outcome... but just as that moment the screen went black.

"AAAAARGH, WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Kiana and Alexsis in unison. Kiana began storming and ranting before Alexsis quited her. "Shhh, look."

A girl, mostly shrouded in shadow, moved half of the way into view. Barely visible was dark purple hair, and most of her face was hidden. "Hello, young trainers. I cannot tell you from where or why I am sending this message, but I can tell you that you two must hurry. You are the chosen trainers. Go down to the end of your street and turn right into the woods. Bring a Pokemon with you into Riango Cavern. Once there, find the spiral of color that will bring you to us. Tap the center of the portal and hold on to the Pokemon you have chosen. We hope to see you here to aid us soon. Good day."

There was silence as the TV somehow turned off and Alexsis and Kiana stared at the screen, open-mouthed, looking shocked.

Then Kiana jumped up. "I dunno what this is all about, but I've never been one to turn away from adventure. What do you say, Alexsis?" Her voice shook, but she had never yet refused a challenge and wasn't about to start now.

Alex looked up at her with an odd look, then nodded. "Let's do it!"

They high-fived then turned to the shelves lining one wall and containing many Pokemon. Kiana's father kept them for himself and the girls to practise with. There were many different Pokemon. "I think I'm going to take Artemis." said Kiana, grabbing the Pokeball of an Eevee from the shelf. "Good. Then I will take Anubis, I work well with him." she removed the Growlithe's Pokeball from the self and they both attached them to the belt they used when having practice battles.

Quickly Kiana scribbled a note with a green gel pen, hoping her mother would understand:

_Dear Mum,_

_Gone off to Riango Cavern. Be back sometime.. I have no idea when. Alexsis is coming with me. We have taken Artemis, Dad's Eevee, and Anubis, Dad's Growltihe, with us._

_Love,_

_Kiana_

"Let's go," said Kiana, and without further ado she stepped outside. Shivering slightly in the cool breeze, she walked briskly forward, Alexsis following behind her and shutting the door with a sharp snap.

Soon they had arrived at the woods in silence. They released Anubis and Artemis, who gave cheerful chirps of their name and received loving pats in return. Then they pushed their way through the forest to Riango Cavern.

They continued inside, and remembering the message, Kiana moved towards a series of circles at the end of the tunnel, engraved in the stone floor, each on sparkling a different color.

Gripping their Pokemon tightly, they both reached down and tapped the center, which glowed a bright red. They clenched their hand, shifting closer together and wondering what would happen once they reached their destination.

There was a flash and they were gone.

_Author's Notes: Remember to review! I would love it if you did! chapter two is done, I'm just waiting for the people to put it up! Luv, Lilly._


	2. A Light in the Cold

**Freeze Frame**

**Chapter Two: A Light in the Cold**

_Author's Notes: This chapter is mostly just telling them why they are here, what powers they have, etc. so be prepared for little actual action. But, if you don't read this chapter, you on't know what in the word is going on. So don't give me reviews of confusion for later chapters if you don't read this one._

Both Alexsis and Kiana landed hard on a soft cushion of long grass, both still clutching their dizzy Pokemon. Letting out an "Oof!" in unison they immediately stood up and looked around, always on guard.

This place did not look familiar. Brown huts surrounded the town and it seemed deserted. "I don't think we're at home any more." mumbled Kiana, looking around, always prepared.

"Me either." muttered Alexsis as they turned, looking for any sign of human life.

"Good evening, Kiana, Alexsis."

A mysterious voice made them spin, only to see the person that had been on the TV with a blue Pikachu at her side. "What are we doing here?" asked Alexsis immediately.

"Come in, and I will answer all your questions." said the woman, advancing slowly into herh ut with the Pikachu. When they entered she had cups of tea ready and she motioned for them to sit at the opposite end of the table. They obeyed and she said, "What would you like to know?"

Immediately Alexsis shot out, "What is your name?"

The woman grinned mysteriously, "I cannot tell you that. But know I will always be there when the time comes."

The two girls looked sideways at each other, shrugged, and continued, this time with Kiana. "Why were we sent here?"

"There has recently been a team formed called Team Iceage, and it's big news that they are planning to captue Articuno to freeze the past so that they can rule over the present. You are here to save Articuno and restore peace to both the past and present before the Pokemon world as we know it becomes doomed."

"Why did you choose us?" asked Alexsis, taking a sip of her tea.

"I had to use all my powers to contact someone, no matter who. You two just happened to be the ones I found, and now that you're here you have special powers."

"What kind of powers?" retorted Kiana, draining the rest of her tea and setting the cup down as Anubis leapt into her lap. She scratched him absentmindedly behind the ears and he gave the call of "Eeeve."

"Well, you have learned the power to morph. If you concentrate on the form of a specific Pokemon you can morph into that Pokemon. You've also gained some basic magical techniques, and you've earned the power to teleport very short distances, all you have to do is concentrate on the place you want to teleport to. Also, you have the power to understand Pokelanguage."

"How will we know what to do if we want to use magic?" asked both girls, reading each other's minds. The woman smiled a bit and pulled out a heavy midnight blue book with silver swirls. "You can learn most magic from this book."

Kiana took it with thanks and brushed her hand gently down the smooth velvety spine in awe. She opened it and studied the magic, eyes lighting up as she passed the book to Alexsis, whose jaw dropped.

"However, you cannot save Articuno without having Pokemon yourself. Which is why I had you bring your Pokemon. I will also give you these." she handed over 10 Pokeballs, a couple of Pokenavs and Pokedexes, and around six Potions, which the girls split and eagerly slid into their packs.

"Now, let us try out your powers, shall we?" she walked out and the two girls followed.

"Let us start with morphing. Kiana, take the form of my Pikachu in your mind and will your body to change. If successful, you'll change into a Pikachu."

Kiana nodded, taking in every detail of the blue Pikachu and memorizing it. She closed her eyes, held out her arms and willed her body to change into that of a Pikachu. She tried hard, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes.. the others seemed a bit taller.

She tried to say 'It didn't work.' but it came out as "Pika pi pika!" When she looked down she realise it HAD worked! She was a Pikachu! She hopped around a bit, enjoying being able to run so fast on four feet, then reverted to human form, breathless as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That was so cool." The woman chuckled as her Pikachu moved back to his spot.

"Alright, let's try teleporting. You see that shady tree over there? Visualize the space underneath it in your mind. Capture it like you did the image of Pikachu. Close your eyes, concentrate on it, and snap."

Kiana obeyed and felt a strange tingling sensation along her spine. When she opened her eyes and turned, Alexsis and the woman were on the other end of the field, waving. "Now come back!"

Kiana went through pretty much the same process and ended up next to them again. The woman nodded, then did the same thing with Alexsis. After that, she wished them a sad farewell but with a sincere good luck.

The two friends traveled into the first Route of their Pokemon journey, their shadows elognated by the setting sun.

And thus the journey began.

_Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the story! Review, review, review. Chapter Three should be up A.S.A.P! Luv, Lily._


	3. Medallion Madness

**Freeze Frame**

**Chapter Three: Medallion Madness**

_**A/N:** Just to let you know this idea was inspired by a short story I wrote for a forum/site called Pokemon Elite 2000 Forums, so go to if you want to! It is an awesome site!_

The rain was coming down in a light drizzle, yet lightning and thunder rang throughout the clearing as Alexsis and Kiana hurried to find shelter. The two found a small canopy of shady trees and crouched, sitting underneath the shelter with rain becoming heavier and pounding at their makeshift camp, attempting to rip it down.

The two drew their knees up to their chests and panted. Kiana saw a shadow geam from the corner of her eye, but in a second it and its companion were gone.

Neither of the duo spoke, the only sound hovering between them was that of their own ragged breathing. Both their Pokemon had been returned when the rain started, so there were no interruptions when Alexsis shouted overt he steadily worsening drum of the rain: "We had better get to higher ground!"

Kiana chose only to nod as they ducked from their shelter into the sticky mud and darted off. It was only a few moments before Kiana's left foot became stuck in the squishy mud and, unable to remove it, she was pulled down. She felt as if she were being sucked downard, couldn't move or call for help.

The mud deepened but as she flailed she realised that it was impossible to get out of this. She felt her breathing stop.. she was suffocating. She knew it would end like this, she would let everyone down.

But as soon as she felt this a roar came. Suddenly she was able to lift her head; to move even. She felt something warm beneath her and saw a flash of a ghostle Ninetales.

Then everything went black.

"Kiana? Kiana?"

Kiana black groaned, stretching out on some warm surface before allowing her weary eyes to crack open... she found them staring into vivid green ones and jerked backwards and up at the same time in alarm.

The first thing that could be seen was Alexsis, sitting down and laughing. "Jeez, Alex, don't scare me like that!" scolded Kiana before chuckling too. Immediately she stopped to gaze around.

What met her was a fine cave that looked as if it had been crafted by human's hands. A merrily crackling fire was set in the middle, near her, and she was sprawled out on a beautiful soft blanket.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were running towards this cave when you fell into the mud. I went to help you but this Ninetales came, a ghostly kind of creepy one, who helped me put you on her larger than usual back. She helped me carry you here and set us up a nice fire... then told me to give you this."

She held out a beautifull crafted golden phoenix pendant. It felt warm to the touch even though it had been nowhere near the fire, and when she touched it she could almost see the great fire bird's wings moving.

"Wow..." she said softly, clasping it around her neck and feeling a strange feeling that if she let the medallion get into the wrong hands terrible things would happen. She stood up, looking towards Alexsis.

"I... I guess we'd better be going." she stuttered slightly and headed out oft he cave, stretching from sleepiness as she walked out, followed by Alexsis. It had barely been a few minutes when a Pidgey darted from a tree to their right and swept dangerously close to Kiana, making both girls give yelps of suprise.

Then Kiana realisedt he bird had taken her medallion. "STOP THAT PIDGEY, IT TOOK MY MEDALLION!" she yelled to Alexsis. They both set off into a breakneck speed until they found the Pidgey, sort of cornered and perched in front of the medallion ready to fight.

"Let's go, Anubis!" she yelled, flicking out the sphere easily. It released the form of her Eevee in a flash of red light.

"Anu, use your Sand Attack at its eyes then follow up with a Quick attack and Bite!"

The Eevee obeyed, dartign up to the Pidgey before itu nderstood what had happened and pawing at the ground, spreading puffs of sand into the bird's normally keen eyes and making it squawk in protest.

Then Anubis pulled off one of their oldest tactics. He jumped up, hitting the ground with amazing balance and quickly darting to the left, then to the right then back to the middle before slamming into Pidgey. He slammed into the bird Pokemon, pivoting while the Pidgey was still recovering and sinking his teeth into the left wing of the bird.

It cawed loudly, taking off into the air unevenly and shaking its injured wing angrily. It retaliated with another loud caw and a Gust, slightly punctured by the wound of the left wing.

Nevertheless the attack wooshed into Anubis, sending him rolling backwards and coming to land, painfully and panting, on his paws. "Take down!" ordered Kiana, leaning forward a bit as the newly erupted sun sent small sparkles through her hair.

Eevee obeyed, lunging forward onto a rock behind Pidgey before it could notice. In one swift movement the doglike Pokemon had leapt far from the rock, pushing itself forward to slam into Pidgey.

The bird squawked once more as it came spiraling down, slamming into the ground with Eevee on top of it. The latter tumbled off soon afterwards, damaged by the small recoil though the Pidgey was alot worse off.

Though he was wounded badly, he still made a slight comeback, slamming into the dog with his own Take down but also reeling back from the impact of recoil.

"Bite, then stand back!"

Immediately the dog rushed forward, clamping its teeth into the furry body of the Pidgey briefly before staggering backwards as a Pokeball was thrown at the fallen bird, engulfing him in a burst of white light and sucking him into the sphere.

The fallen contained twitched a couple of times then lay still. Kiana rushed forward in excitement, scooping up the sphere and hugging Anubis during a victory dance in which she repeatedly shouted "We did it, we did it!"

She returned the tuckered out Eevee and returned the high five offered by Alexsis. She grinned widely and they left the area, talking excitedly about the battle.

It wasn't long before they came upon a rickety bridge above a river; the only way to go across. "Looks like we'll have to take it." said Alexsis. Kiana nodded and shrugged, but shivered slightly as they made their way slowly across the bridge. Though the bridge made nary a creak as they crept across it, as soon as they reached the end a loud snap was heard from behind them.

They turned, seemingly in slow motion. Kiana screamed and flung out her hand to catch the edge of the ground as the bridge slipped from under them. Alexsis screamed as well, grabbing onto Kiana's outheld hand quickly.

The girls panted and yelped, each casting looks down at the river. They yelled for help for several minutes, to no avail of course, until Kiana, cracking undert he strain of holding onto the edge of the cliff with Alexsis in tow, finally let go-

But just then she felt a warm, strong hand grab hers. Heard a voice call "Ra, help me out!" and a Bulbasaur reply, "Bulba!"

They felt theirselves being lifted to safety. Kiana, expecting to land on her hands and knees or some form of it, braced herself for the impact, but felt none...

That is, until she staggered forward into someone else.

When she opened her eyes she looked up and found herself staring into the face of a young boy, no more than 14, with untidy black hair (coughHarryPottercough?) and calm gray eyes. (What is this, a combination of Lupin and Harry?)

But he looked suprised... she wondered why, until she looked around and realised she had fallen smack into him.

She stumbled back with a deep red blush and a mumbled sorry that could barely be heard. The boy reached up and ruffled his hair a bit, looking nervous.

Kiana grinned a bit at the obvious tension and chuckled, though there was a hint of nervousness in her tone. Then the other two began to chuckle, until it was stopped by the boy.

"My name is Drake. Drake Leon." he said, and he gave Kiana what looked to her like a fleeting grin, which made her smile foolishly and blush a bit again.

"Alexsis Story." said Alexsis with a nod of her head.

There was a few moments islence where Drake nodded, then turned to Kiana with another grin. "And you are..."

Kiana immediately disposed of the spreading grin that was still on her face, but it could easily be told that she was still smiling inside.

"Kiana. Kiana Black."


End file.
